


A simple misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone has a dirty mind, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri are in some deep merde for possibly, Yuri is also an asshole, fucking in the locker room, when they were actually doing something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of misunderstandings, all resulting in Yuuri and Viktor and possibly Yuri all roped into a ridiculous story(s)





	1. Phichit's legendary gutter mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit was legendary for having a mind that often dipped into the gutter.  
> Yuuri decided to do something about it.

Yuuri knew very well how far into the gutter Phichit’s mind could get.

He decided to do something about it.

 

 

*

 

 

Phichit was in Japan for the NHK trophy, and Yuuri convinced him to book his plane tickets a little earlier than needed. 

(Phichit passed it off as the fact that Yuuri wanted to see him again.)

And at 2:27 p.m. on Tuesday, November 21, Phichit texted Yuuri that he’d be at Yu-Topia Akatsuki in thirty minutes. 

Yuuri set his plan into action.

 

 

*

 

 

Phichit walked into Yu-topia Akatsuki at 3:01 p.m. on Tuesday, November 21. 

Katsuki Hiroko welcomed him, offering him a plate of katsudon. Katsuki Toshiya offered a relaxing soak in the hot springs.

Phichit agreed to both, unknowing of the master plan devised by a certain Japanese figure skater married to a certain Russian skating legend.

Yuuri calculated for these events, knowing it would add an extra thirty minutes to Phichit’s arrival at Yuuri’s room, (Which, in truth, had become  _ Yuuri and Viktor’s room. _ )

Yuuri popped a bag of popcorn and set to watching the show.

 

 

*

 

 

When Phichit walked up to Yuuri’s (and Viktor’s unceremonious room), he came across a strange assortment of noises.

Many of which the soiled part of his brain picked up on. And instantly translated them to a certain  _ activity _ .

Phichit didn’t think Yuuri as that kind of person.

Then again, In Regards To Love: Eros demolished that kind of view. 

Who knew?

Viktor could’ve turned Yuuri into that kind of person very, very,  _ very,  _ easily.

But Phichit didn’t know that Yuuri and Viktor were perfectly fine doing  _ it  _ when the rest of the Katsuki family and the inn guests could hear.

Maybe there was a warning?

But Phichit moved a little closer, since he thought he’d misheard.

“Gah!”

“No, don’t go there!”

“Noooo, you idiot, what are you doing? That’s the wrong spot to go to!”

There were also a series of moans.

(Which were in reality expasterated groans, but Phichit heard them quite differently.)

“Even if you did it right, you idiot, that’s not enough to- what the actual fuck are you doing, Viktor?”

Phichit also heard Russian.

(To his untrained ears, it all sounded the same. To Yuuri’s ears, there was Viktor’s voice yelling at the laptop and the Russian actors.)

There were  _ phrases _ that Phichit was sure that were associated with again, an  _ activity _ that Chris certainly seemed to enjoy.

(It was just angry Russian actors in the behind the scenes clips.)

Phichit inched closer.

There was indeed heated Japanese that Phichit couldn’t quite understand, and just as agitated Russian.

There was a thump.

And another one.

And Yuuri assummingly yelled at Viktor.

There was a Viktor sound in the shout, Phichit did his best to understand.

And long strings of Japanese started.

And that was when Phichit Chulanont decided that it was best for him to get the hell out of there.

 

 

*

 

 

Yuuri texted Phichit later, whining about how Phichit didn’t join in.

Phichit made an excuse about ‘Viktuuri’.

Phichit did not learn his lesson about not having a dirty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was based off a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic.  
> I loved it, and so this was born!  
> They were actually watching a Russian horror movie for Yuuri to practice his Russian, and the angry Russian was the behind the scenes extras in the disk.  
> Phichit has a horrible mind, XD  
> Giving you all the love for reading this crappy trainwreck of a fic!  
> <3


	2. Locker room miscommunications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the Russian team's turn to have dirty minds.

Viktor and Yuuri were in the locker room, on their lunch break.

Meanwhile, the rest of the skaters had piled up against the door, all pressing an ear to it in a feeble attempt to eavesdrop. 

“Mmmm . . . this is soo good.” (Viktor’s door-muffled voice sounded out in the hesitant silence)

“I’m not that bad for an amateur, am I, Vitya?” 

Mila had whipped out a phone and started recording everything.

“Do you think that we should go in there?” Georgi whispered not-so-softly to Yuri. Yuri wrinkled his nose.

“Eww, no, you moron. They’re probably giving each other handjobs or other gross stuff like that.” Yuri said, disgust evident in his voice.

“Yeah.” Georgi agreed, fearful of what exactly was happening there in that locker room.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Yuuri, how are you so good at this? I’m older than you, and whenever I try, it’ll end up horrible and I’ll have a horrible taste in my mouth too!”

“I learned from Yurio.” Yuuri answered, and everyone’s heads snapped to Yuri at that moment.

“What the fuck, Yuri! What is wrong with you?” Mila hissed, looking at Yuri oddly.

Yuri now knew exactly what Katsudon and Dog-lover-idiot were doing.

He plastered a smug smirk on his face, leaning against the door casually.

“Yeah, Katsudon asked me if I could teach him how to do it a while back.” Yuri drawled.

Every ear that was not pressed to the door was listening in morbid fascination.

“Was he any good at it?” one of the other skaters asked timidly, although he was older than Yuri.

Yuri’s smirk widened to a shit-eating grin.

“Sure, I guess for a first-timer.” Yuri offhandedly commented, hiding his laughter.

These idiots.

Everyone’s jaws dropped simultaneously. 

Fifteen year old Yuri with . . . twenty four year old Yuuri? 

Nobody really liked the Yuuri x Yuri ship, anyway.

But it had just sailed.

“Did Viktor join in at times?” the same kid asked in a conspiratorial tone.

Yuri was doing his very best not to roll around on the floor laughing.

“Yeah, whenever he joined in, it was always a mess, and I was stuck having to clean it up since I had more experience with cleaning up those kinds of messes.” Yuri confided, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Mmmmm. . . I want more, Yuuri!” Viktor whined from behind the door.

_ I taught him well.  _ _ Just wait until Phichit got a hold of this happening _ , Yuri thought snidely, chuckling a bit at the outcome.

“What’re you chuckling about?” Mila prodded, eyebrow raised, questioning.

“Nothing, just that one time when Yuuri and Viktor made that huge mess the one time we all were-” Yuri was cut off by Georgi clapping a hand over his mouth, muttering a quiet ‘Enough, Yuri. Enough is enough’.

Yuri’s grin now resembled that of the Cheshire Cat.

(Cheshire was also Yuri’s idol, but it wasn’t me who told you that.)

“Why, Georgi? Don’t you want to hear more?” Yuri said innocently, blinking his eyes.

Georgi’s eye twitched.

“I think that we’ve heard enough for today.” he choked out with a grimace.

 

 

*

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky was now feared and revered in the rink.

Just as much as Katsudon and Dog-lover-idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahaha Yuri you little asshole!  
> Omg I loved writing this so much, it was just pure ecstasy to imagine Yuuri and Viktor peacefully in the locker room eating Yuuri's delicious katsudon phirozki and the Russian team just all piled up at the door listening in.  
> Don't feel shy to start up a conversation with me, I'm perfectly fine with it, since it's summer, I have to study, so I procrastinate, and I'm lonely.  
> If you prefer tumblr, yell at me all you want at @Miraculous-Holder  
> <3  
> I really hoped you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


	3. Stalking and preparing to kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor fulfilled their job as dads.

Otabek was in town for Rostelecom.

Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor had already qualified for the finals with the previous competitions.

And Yuri had invited his friend over for a night for marathoning Disney movies and playing with Potya.

Katsudon and Dog-lover-idiot were safely banished to their apartment, forbidden from coming within a one mile range of Yuri’s grandpa’s house.

But of course that meant nothing to the couple.

Yuuri and Viktor crept along the porch of the house, checking the various windows on the first floor, but to their great dismay, they all had drawn curtains.

Yuri had taken precautions.

Inside, Viktor could faintly hear Yuri and Otabek watching a Disney movie.

Namely, Tangled.

Yuuri could faintly hear ‘I see the light’, and he could also hear Yuri singing along to it, the best he could.

Otabek was laughing, but doing his best too, to sing along to appease Yuri.

And began the thumping.

Thumping thumping thumping.

Viktor walked over to Yuuri, gobsmacked expression clear on his face.

“What the hell are they doing?” he hissed, craning his head to try and see what the pair were doing.

Keyword  _ try. _

Viktor or Yuuri couldn’t see squat.

“I don’t know. I thought you did.” Yuuri whispered.

“Well, I can’t see a thing and if they’re fucking each other, I will ground Yurio from ever seeing Otabek for the rest of his innocent life.” Viktor threatened to the curtained window, wagging a finger angrily.

Yuuri snorted.

“Yurio would move to Kazakhstan then.” he said honestly, pressing an ear to the nearby front door.

“Oh god, how can you do this all the time?” Otabek’s voice rang out through the still night, startling a paranoid pair of podium making husbands.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped.

Otabek and Yuri were panting loudly, loudly enough for Yuuri and Viktor to hear through the walls.

“He’s dead.” Viktor promised, cracking his knuckles.

“Practice, Beka.” Yuri assured, breathing heavily.

Viktor was a bull, seething and ready to plow the house down and kill a certain Otabek Altin now.

“How come you’ve got so much practice then?” Otabek asked, “What do you do, just ask someone to do it randomly?”

Yuuri wasn’t holding Viktor back anymore.

Viktor rapped on the door sharply, ringing the doorbell multiple times for effect,

The door did not open.

“If it’s you two old geezers, then like hell am I going to open the door. Get out!” Yuri yelled.

Yuuri nodded at Viktor. He nodded back.

It was time to use . . . the secret weapon.

Weeks ago, Viktor had the idea to make a copy of Yuri’s house keys.

Yuuri had agreed to it, and distracted Yuri with questions about cat care for two hours.

Two hours was long enough to get two copies of Yuri’s house keys and sixteen spares if necessary.

And Viktor just so happened to have five of those said copied keys.

He unlocked the door, covering his eyes and Yuuri did the same.

“What are you and Otabek doing?” Yuuri asked, peeking through his fingers slightly.

He did not expect such an odd sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on crack, guys.  
> I need to get my brain checked.  
> I live on comments and kudos, so **FEED ME**  
>  I have crisis and if you don't know already, click [here ](https://mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom.tumblr.com/post/162113054625/okayread-cry-for-desperate-help)to find out.  
> And my tumblr is [ here](mylaptopisforeverstolen.tumblr.com) if you want to scream (or talk, whatever you like) about anything.  
> <3


	4. lets end this

 

Hi, guys.

It's Cheyenne here.

So recently I have not been posting chapters and whatnot because of one thing:

My laptop is gone.

And I really mean gone.

So please don't expect updates for anything.

I'm really sorry about this, since I have no fucking idea even why my mom took away my laptop.

And of course she had to do it when I just barely lost in an international competition that cost a lot to go to and ended up losing by two places.

My laptop is one of the few things that I had value for, since I could read and write and be able to communicate with my friends.

I'm not in a very good state of now, what with my laptop getting taken away and other personal events that weren't the best for me.

Both of my parents are homophobic and it stressed me out a lot to write gay fanfiction while they would disapprove immensely, be pan and an asexual when they want me to get married to a man and have children.

My dad literally threw away the YOI drawings that my friend had made for me to enjoy and admire, and it broke my heart when he did that since those drawings are something that I love.

My mom is no less.

She's not letting me to even have an Instagram. Because I'm apparently a child.

The only reason I have Instagram is to keep in touch with my friends.

Oh, but when its convenient they'll say that I'm mature and I'm not a child anymore and I need to do things right.

Obviously.

I know that my parents are looking out for me, but they have no excuse for taking away my laptop for no reason and not letting me have social media.

It's the goddamn summer, for heavens sake!

Am I not allowed to have a break?

Writing fanfiction was always something to enjoy and my parents scorned it, and it's hard now to type three letters on the family laptop, because I know it has no place in my parents worlds.

I'm expected to be a doctor, since I'm good at science and math, but the only reason I'm good at it is because I don't want to spend more time doing it when I could be writing. The expectation is not only from my parents, but from my friends to my friends' parents.

I love the arts and want to pursue a career in writing, but apparently according to my parents that's going to get me nowhere in the world. It's suffocating to be in a situation like mine.

I also want to point something out, since it's become a pattern in my life.

Last week, I was in a ship for a one day cruise and was sitting on the deck, writing. An old man can up to me and said that I was incredible to be sitting and writing and not on my phone. We talked for a little while, his friend coming up and joiningus. When I told him that I wanted to become an author, he said that I was going to go very far in my life, regardless of my career choice. He didn't believe it when I admitted that I didn't have a phone, saying that I was a unique individual that was well beyond her years.

Anyway, long story short, he was the first person in my life to tell me that.

Not even my parents said that.

I was crying from disbelief inside, because I'd never heard that before.

Every single person tells me that I'll get wasted if I persue writing, and this utter stranger told me that I'd do well no matter what.

A couple months ago, I ran into another person in Barnes and Nobles, and he told me that I was very good at math but was taught the wrong things.

My parents only mention math when my grade dips down into a 95.

Again, a stranger told me things that my parents have never said.

I'm very confused as to why that's happening.

Anyway, I wanted to say that I probably won't be posting at all, and I'm overridden with guilt from it.

Bye.

-CheyenneL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution.   
> If you're too lazy to do that, then i wont be updating any of my works anymore because my mom is an asshole.


End file.
